Button Boy
by xxfanpirexx
Summary: This is the story of a girl, a wind up doll, a boy with copper curls, a teddy bear, and a porcelain doll. The last thing she expected to find was a family of 4 who will change her forever, if only she can change them. Updated when I get inspired.


Proxy-Connection: keep-aliveCache-Control: max-age=02 A/N I know I should probably be working on The Northern Downpour, but I really don't want to, and I got a fantabulous new idea. Enjoy! Please, tell me what you think. Review!

Bella's Point of View

I had done it.

I had bought a new house.

Thankfully, I was able to find one in a nice, small town. The home was about 150 years old, built shortly before the Civil War. The city had not changed much since that era. The houses in the area were large and widely spaced, and the people in the town were quiet, and kept to themselves.

The house I bought was very large, and had plenty of room for my things. But I didn't need to bring many of them, because of the old woman who had lived in the house about fifty years ago.

She had no children and her husband had died long since, so when she passed away there was no one to give the estate to. The town decided to just let her belongings stay in the home for whoever bought the house next. For some reason, the house had sat, unoccupied for years, no one moving in until I saw the house after making a wrong turn driving through the town on my way to conference a few states over. It had a long, steep driveway, flaked by all sorts of beautiful trees and foliage. When I saw the 'For Sale' sign in the yard, I knew that I had to have it. There was ivy climbing up the walls, and wild flowers growing in the large yard.

I was driving up the driveway in a U-Haul, with my car on a trailer. I'd tied things up in the city days ago; I wouldn't need to go back. Even though I'd bought the house in the spring, I hadn't been able to move in until the fall. The crimson and maroon leaves were spiraling in the wind as I twisted up the drive. Thankfully, the driveway was round, so I was able to stop just in front of the doorway.

I opened the door, and dragged in a couple of boxes containing my clothes, lugging them up the stairs behind me, to the room that I had picked as my bedroom. I spent a few hours moving up my bed, desk, computer, and a few other things that I needed immediately.

There were still working vintage GE appliances in the house: a stove, a refrigerator, a microwave, a toaster, and a mixer. They were outdated, yes, and would probably take a while longer to cook, but they looked to be in good shape.

I needed to go to the store to get some groceries, so I unhooked the trailer and put down the stops, before getting in my car and heading to get some groceries.

I was walking through the small store filling my cart with as much staple food as I could. Quite a few things of milk and eggs, dry and canned goods, various meats, chips and cookies, chocolate, cleaning products, and other things that were essential to my survival. As I proceeded to the checkout, the woman at the counter stared at me.

"Erm… hi."

She peered carefully at me and asked, "Are you the woman who moved into the old Cullen house?"

I tried to remember the name of the woman who had owned the house, but I couldn't remember.

"Is that the one that's kind of off to the side, that is really hard to get to?"

She nodded, before leaning toward me a little more, but continued to scan my items.

"Do you know the story of the house?"

I shook my head.

"Well, the house was built by Doctor Carlisle Cullen 17 years before the Civil War. He met his wife, Esme, shortly after the war ended. They had one daughter, Vera. She was… crazy. After her parents died, around the turn of the century, no one really saw her.

She made dolls for the children of the town, that people knew. She would bring them down and leave them by the hospital and orphanage every night, but she wasn't seen doing this but once. Apparently, she died sometimes in the mid 40's, but no one found her until 1952. Supposedly, the person who found her also found 4 dolls. Life-size dolls that were alive. That'll be $185.96."

I paid the woman, and pushed my cart full of groceries back to my car, thinking about that lovely little tale. Was it true? In a town this small, it wasn't like people wouldn't remember. Anyone's parents could have told them. It must be.

As I drove, it started to snow. It wasn't too bad, but as I started to go up the driveway I realized how dangerous this would be. I would have to get new tires. I grabbed as many of the groceries as I could, and ran into the house, dropping them on the kitchen cabinet. I ran back out to the car, grabbing the rest as quickly as I could. I ran into the house and put the groceries away.

That was when I realized just how cold it was. There wasn't any heater, but thankfully there was a fireplace. I threw some logs into the fireplace, and threw a match on them. The fire began to blaze, and for some reason the smoke was sweet and pungent. Must be the wood.

I headed up to my room, to check my email. My computer beeped, and I looked towards the bottom of my screen. Skype was bouncing in my dock, so I clicked on it.

"Jasper!"

"Hey Bella!" my blonde friend was on the screen, his long blonde hair in his eyes.

"What's up, Jazz?"

He smiled, and began to pick at his blanket.

"I was just wondering how you were moving into the house. How are you liking the new place?"

"It's… amazing. I love it. You'll have to come out and stay sometime."

"I'd love to!"

I spent a few more hours talking to him before I began to fall asleep. I said goodbye to my friend, and put some sheets and my bed. I started drifting off to sleep, as I looked out of the large window facing a brook running through the back.

I was going to like it here.


End file.
